You Inspire Me
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: I don't own LWD. This takes place after Casey catches Truman kissing Vicki. This is my first longer story in a while. Now complete! Epilogue up soon!
1. Chapter 1

_During/after the episode where Truman cheated on Casey with Vicki. Kind of AU because, while I love LWD, I don't watch the eps in order. So I don't know if this follows the show or not. I switched from Casey and Derek semi-POV's a lot. I'm sorry if it confused or anger you. Please don't kill me! Also, I feel this is a standard Dasey plot, it has a little of everything in it. I like the direction. No flames, criticism welcome. Please review!  


* * *

**Derek**_

He stopped dancing with the hot blond chick and turned around to look at her. She already had him worried with the quiver in her voice. One look and he saw a broken heart all over her face.

Casey told him what happened. He stomped over to Truman and Vicki. He told them both to apologize and told Truman to leave her alone. Never had Derek been this mad. No one had ever done this to Casey, behind her back, let alone to her face.

On the way back, after getting rid of the treacherous Vicki, he silently took Casey's hand. Her head snapped up and stared at him in astonishment and confusion. He didn't say anything; he just drove in silence and continued to hold her hand.

_**Casey**_

They got home and Casey stayed up talking to Nora and Derek went to bed. Casey told her mother everything that happened with Truman and about how sweet Derek had been. Nora said he was sweet and would someday be a very good boyfriend, after he matured in a few years. Casey thought about that all night long and she couldn't get it out of her head.

The next morning, she picked a fight with Derek on purpose, for once. Usually he started the fights over the cereal because she would always pick his "favorite", no matter which box she chose to eat from. This day was different, she told Derek it was HER favorite cereal this time, did what he did and stole the box and ate what was left. She giggled as an astonished Derek sat staring at her and at his empty bowl and back at her again.

After the breakfast scene, she flounced up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took her time and curled her brunette hair with perfectly placed blond and light brown highlights. She took her time applying a small amount of eye liner and a small bit of eye shadow. She felt the need to look extra attractive today.

_**Derek**_

Derek groaned as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. She was excruciating today. First the cereal now, the bathroom? What was the order of his house coming to?

He banged his head on the door, "Case, open up. I really need to pee."

"You're disgusting Derek!" She yanked open the door as his head was going to hit against it one more time. He lost his balance and fell on top of her.

"Woah, holy shit Casey. Don't do that to a man when he's…" he stopped and stared at her.

"When he's what, Derek?" She looked up and crystal blue met dark chocolate.

They stared at each other for a moment before Derek realized how awkward it would look if one of their sibs found them, or worse, their parents.

"You don't do that," he gulped, "when a man is banging his head on the door and has to pee. Men have one-track minds you know." With that he shoved himself off her. His heart was beating fast and he felt certain she had either heard or felt it.

"You-you uhh… you look nice today," and then he slammed the door on her face.

_**Casey**_

She stood outside the bathroom starring at the door.

What. Just. Happened?!?! Her own heart was going a zillion miles a minute. She was sure he face was flushed as well. There had been a spark, almost like electricity running between them. She wasn't sure what it was. But at least she had caught his eye. That had been her goal. She'd be afraid it would take all day. Derek is not someone whose attention is caught by simple girls. The girl has to have big boobs, long hair, long lean legs, basically the standard sexy woman. But he said she looked good. And that made her smile.

On the ride to school, she didn't really talk. She was just happy. She slightly bounced in her seat.

"You should stop doing that in my car. Why? Because it's my car, my rules. And bouncing might kill The Prince." He absent mindedly put a hand on her jean covered thigh to make her stop. Electricity ran through her body. She was sure he felt it too because he was staring at her. He yanked his hand back and the feeling went with it.

The rest of the day they avoided each other like the plague. But it wasn't because they were mad at each other. It was quite the opposite. The feelings they had whenever they accidentally touched was too much for either of them. And since neither of them could really talk to anyone about it, they tried to sweep it under the rug.

_**Derek**_

Only Sam didn't buy it.

"Dude what's up? You and Casey have another fight? 'Cause you've been avoiding her…" he pointed out during a textbook locker stop.

"Yeah, something like that… That and I just get this…weird feeling when I'm around her. And I'd just rather not have emotions or feelings of _any_ sort, so I'm avoiding her. Simple as that my friend." Derek said as he swung an arm around Sam's neck and walked to class.

He sat in his biology class doodling and writing songs as per usual Derek. As he was writing, he started describing someone in his current song.

_She has long brown hair and amazing blue eyes, _

_she was only herself when she was alone and dancing_

_She was never really free_

_She just wanted to be loved, like everyone else._

Finally he realized he was writing about Casey. He started at his notebook in wonder. _Guess I'm going to have to think about these…dare I say, feelings, I have for this particular step-sister._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! I hope you like it. Nothing really special happens, just a filler, but it keeps the plot moving. Lame I know. But the next chapter should be up in a bit and there will be something interesting in that one! Review please!_

_I don't own LWD._

_

* * *

_

_**Casey**_

The end of the day arrived faster than Casey would have liked. It felt like the day had gone by in a blur. She hadn't concentrated in any of her classes and several teachers expressed concern for her after class. She told them all she was fine, just a bit ill. As she walked to the car, her heart sped up, it felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. Her hands started to get sweaty. Casey was not used to dealing with such physical anxiety. But it was only a short car ride home, she could deal with it. She just had to hold everything in until she got to the safety of her room where she could write or dance as she pleased.

Upon reaching The Prince, she noticed Derek wasn't around. Probably flirting with some bimbo, she thought to herself. She chose that moment to let her hair down from her carefully constructed princess style updo.

_**Derek**_

He watched in amazement as her long hair cascaded down her back. Her hair was so shiny and healthy looking. He should know: he waited for at least 30 minutes outside the bathroom door every morning. He continued watching as she ran her fingers through her hair, visibly enjoying letting her hair down.

"Hey, if it's such a pain having your hair up, why not leave it down. Save us some time in the morning too," he said as he walked over to her. "Besides, I like it down. Lose, free flowing waves are what most guys like."

She whipped around, "And what do YOU know about hair Der-Ek? I enjoy taking care of my hair and putting it up. Not that you care, but I feel that 'I can take on the world' feeling when my hair is perfect and I look good."

"Yeah you're right, I don't care. Now get in and let's go home." He hopped in the driver's seat and buckled in.

The ride home was very painful for Derek. His hands were sweaty and his knuckles where white from griping the steering wheel. He had that image of Casey letting her hair down engraved in his eyeballs, or so it felt. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Correction, he thought, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was Casey dancing alone in her room with her eyes closed, just flowing with the music. She had looked so happy and free, until she noticed him and proceeded to slam the door on his face.

Finally the ride came to an end and Derek rushed up to his room and started playing his guitar.

_**Casey**_

On Casey's end, she felt like the car ride would take forever. But she was almost sad to leave his presence. But at the same time she was glad, you could cut the tension with a freaking spoon!

She tossed her school bag on her bed and pulled on some sweat pants. She jammed her earphones in her ears, turned her iPod to her dance mix and up as loud as her ears could take, while still being respectful of other people, should they walk in her room.

The song "I'd Lie" (by Taylor Swift) played and she started dancing, letting her emotions come out in ways she would never allow normally. Before long, she started replacing the song lyrics with things about Derek. "His favorite color is navy blue, he loves to argue, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."

Halfway through a spin, she fell on her knees and stared at the floor. What on earth am I thinking?!?! She mentally slapped herself. Derek is my step-BROTHER, I can't like him. This has to be a phase, she kept telling herself. At that point, she realized dancing wouldn't get rid of her anger. So she slipped on tennis shoes and bolted out the door. She ran as hard as she could, trying to get rid of the feelings her dancing had opened.

A few miles later, she stopped and fell on her back at a park. She had never run so hard or for so long before. Not even when she dumped Max nor when Sam left her. She looked at the sky, panting. She wished she knew what she was feeling and how on earth to deal with these emotions.

_**Derek**_

Derek was having the same problem, except he took it out on his guitar and Edwin. He played until his fingers ached. And then he bossed Edwin around, making him get food and soda, repeating the action until he was pleased with the food.

Derek was not used to having emotions for his step-sister, or emotions at all. He had no idea how to deal with them. And, being the creative type that he was, he started writing songs and drawing. No one except Marti knew this side of him, the side that was vulnerable and expressed through art work. He had a whole album stashed in a secret compartment in his closet. He pulled out a clean sheet of paper and started drawing.

A few hours later and Derek found himself starring at a picture of Casey. His first instinct was to rip it up, but then he decided he would save it and maybe use it in a portfolio and get a college scholarship.

He went downstairs and found it was dinner time and settled in his usual spot. Just at that moment, Casey burst in the door, looking like she had run a marathon (which she probably had to do to get back on time for dinner).

"I'm sorry I'm late. Can I take a shower and eat dinner after?" She asked while walking to the stairs.

"Sure honey, we'll make you a plate and put it in the microwave." Nora said to her daughter. "Is everything ok? You look, well, sort of terrible."

_**Casey**_

"Thanks for noticing Mom. And yes, I'm fine, I went running and ran too far." She hobbled up the steps on sore legs and slammed the bathroom door.

She rested her back against the door and slid to the floor.

"Uhh, my legs. I'm so going to feel this tomorrow." She sat there for a few minutes, mind mercifully blank.

"Casey, honey? Are you ok? You've been in there for 30 minutes with no water going…" Nora knocked gently on the door.

"Oh my god! I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry Mom." She cried as she stripped out of her running clothes and turned on the water. Anything else her mom may have said was drowned out by the sound of water.

Casey stood there for a moment and then proceeded to do her special hair care routine. About an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom feeling a million times better. In her room she decided she wanted curly hair the next day, so she put in rollers and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok, please review! Let me know what you think. No flames please!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Whooo! Two chapters in one night! Well this one is shorter than the others. But I felt the need to get this one up tonight. Review!_

_I don't own LWD.

* * *

_

_**Casey**_

The next morning, bright and early, Casey got up and did her hair and makeup before Derek was even awake. She remembered his comment about saving time and had decided to get up early. Her legs were not happy with this idea however. So during breakfast, she iced her thighs, hoping they would be good by the time school rolled around.

"Trying to shrink your thighs Klutz-illa?" Derek pestered as he walked in for breakfast.

"No! My legs are killing me though. I'm never running that far again!" She put her face in one of her hands. "Maybe some yoga tonight might help… Uhh, moving will be such a chore today…"

"Well Princess, you better get up and moving because this ride leaves in T-minus five minutes!" He said with a mouthful of cereal and walked out the door.

"DER-EK!" She nearly fell off the chair trying to catch up. Today is going to SUCK, she thought miserably.

_**Derek**_

Making fun of Casey was the best thing in the world he thought. He loved seeing her get riled up and flustered. He felt like a five year old, picking on the girl he liked…Wait, he LIKED Casey? No! No effin' WAY, he screamed at himself.

"Hurry it…up."He had started screaming only to find her right in front of his face. Once again, he met the amazing blue eyes she has. He starred at her, just enjoying her eyes.

"Derek! Let's get a move on! I don't wanna be late. Even if I have to CRAWL, I will not be late!" She hobbled over to the passenger side and got in.

Man I have got to learn to control myself, he thought as he got in the car and drove to school.

This time the ride was pleasant, each just enjoying being around the other.

"Hey Derek, why do we always fight? Why can't we be friends?" Casey asked looking out the window.

"I don't know Casey. It's how we've always been. It's just how we function. I don't wanna get all mushy, but trust me, my aim is never to hurt you. I know I have, but uhhh… can we move on?" He avoided looking at her. The rest of the ride was silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

_**Casey**_

Again, the day went by very quickly for Casey. But at lunch, Truman decided to show up.

"Casey, can I talk to you?" He begged.

"No Truman. I won't forgive you for what you did, I won't forget what you did and I'm sure as hell not taking you back. Excuse my French." She turned around and tried to walk over to her table.

"But Casey please listen. It was like, a good bye kiss, a remembrance of what I had when I was with her. But she doesn't matter anymore." He grabbed her arm in a gentle way, but for Derek who had been watching the encounter, it was enough.

_**Derek**_

"I thought I told you to never speak to her again. She is way outta your league anyway. So just back off and leave her alone." He stepped in front of Casey in a protective manner.

"Since when does The Great Derek Venturi care about his step-sister? Well whatever, at least your cousin put out." With that, Truman walked away, leaving a very humiliated Casey in his wake.

"I-I…I.." She stammered, clearly devastated.

"It's ok. We're leaving." Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and escorted her out of school. He drove to a near-by park and helped Casey out of the car. He walked her to a bench and pulled her into his lap. He knew he was being out of character, but his only concern was Casey. He wanted to make sure she was ok. His only goal was to make her happy. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried.

After a while she stopped crying. "Oh, I've ruined your leather jacket. I'm sorry Derek… I'm sorry I'm such a mess all the time and that you have to rescue me."

"Hey it's ok. It's just a jacket," he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her and never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Oh god! Why am I sitting on you? Why aren't we in school? We're going to be in SO much trouble! DER-EK! We have to go back to school!" She jumped off him and tried to drag him back to the car. But he weighed more than she, so her plan didn't work as planned.

_**Casey**_

Standing there, looking at him, she really saw him for who he was: a kind and caring person, albeit a bit rough around the edges. She could see he genuinely cared for her. His brown eyes looked into hers and her heart melted. She was hurt by what Truman said mostly because he said it aloud. But her heart wasn't broken. Damaged, yes. But not broken. She hadn't let herself get too involved with Truman because Emily didn't like him and Derek had warned her once that he didn't like Truman.

"C'mon D, let's get back to school. I don't want Mom and George to yell at us." She interlocked their fingers and gently tugged him along. This time, he went willingly. Something changed between them, both were vividly aware of that. They just had to figure out what it was and how they were going to deal with it.

* * *

_Please review, but no flames! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Uwaahh! Four chapters in so little days! Well, this is the end. But there is a prologue. I'll get that up tomorrow, but for now, it will be under the complete section. I hope you all liked it. I apologize for the time jumps, but I didn't think it was good to fill it with stupid pointless stuff... Hope you liked it!! =3

* * *

_

_**Derek**_

After returning to school, Derek went to the art room and spent the rest of the day working on his drawing of Casey. He tried to draw the essence of Casey, but something was always missing or off. He planned to give it to Casey as a graduation present.

_~*~*~*~*~*TIME JUMP~*~*~*~*~*_

Later that year, Derek and his band were asked for a repeat performs in Battle of the Bands. They had a few months to prepare for it so they spent the next week brainstorming and coming up with good chords and whatever else bands do to prepare for a gig. In fact, he spent so much time cooped up in his room or with his band, Casey started to feel neglected.

_**Casey**_

"DER-EK!" She screamed as she stomped up the stairs and ripped his door open.

He looked up startled and scared for his life. "What do you want? Is the world ending?"

"No. I just want an explanation as to why you're never around anymore. I don't even see you for meals… which is why I made you this," she handed him his favorite meal, linguini pasta with alfredo sauce and oreos with peanut butter for dessert. "You have to take care of yourself rock star. Or you won't win Battle of the Bands. And _that_ would be an utter shame." She winked at him as she walked out of his room and to her own.

Casey knew him pretty well by this point. When he prepared for gigs he tended to forget his own well being for the "sake of music". Music and art were his passions. He often got caught up in the creativity that everything else ceased to exist. It was something Casey knew well. She did the same when she danced or wrote poetry.

She walked into her room and turned on her iPod. "You Belong With Me" (by Taylor Swift) came on and she started dancing. Not ballet, just silly teen girl dancing.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along…" she was singing almost at the top of her lungs. Luckily, only Derek was home. The rest of the family went out bowling or something.

_**Derek**_

It was at that moment when Derek chose to walk past her open door. He rested against the door frame and watched her. It never got old for Derek, watching that silly smile on her face and watching her having fun. Even when they got old and if they stayed close, he would enjoy it forever.

As the song ended, he chose to knock on her door. "Hey. Thanks for dinner. I just… you know how I get when I start a new music project." He awkwardly ran one hand through his hair and the other he shoved into his jean pocket. He looked up at her sheepishly and he saw knowing and understanding in her eyes. She would always be there for him, he was sure of it in that moment. He vowed he would try his very best to never screw this up.

"Der, it's ok. Just don't forget to take care of yourself. I worry and I don't worry. I can't take care of you forever you know!" She joked. He watched her eyes light up in happiness. He was happy she was happy. In that moment, he knew his song and he hastily said bye to Casey and ran to his room to start writing.

_**Casey**_

Ok… that was weird, she thought to herself. After Derek left, she started on her homework for the evening.

_~*~*~*~*~*TIME JUMP~*~*~*~*~*_

The night of Battle of the Bands had arrived faster than Casey was prepared for. She hadn't even heard Derek practicing and was concerned they weren't ready. However, Casey wouldn't be singing this time. She was going to be in the audience, supporting her best friend.

She waited through at least five bands before he stepped on stage.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out tonight. Before we start this song, I wanna make a dedication to the one girl who has been by my side, who takes care of me when I'm so into my music I forget to feed myself." He paused and looked directed at Casey. "This girl is simply amazing, she's my everything. Case, you inspire me." And with that he started to sing.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,__  
__To try to get you thinking they really care,__  
__But there's nothing like the warmth of the one__  
__who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,__  
__Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,__  
__Don't let nobody put you down, who your with__  
__Take the pain of protecting your name,__  
__from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her,__  
__Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right,__  
__Give me that feeling every night,__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
__Now someone understand me,__  
__I'm in love with a girl_

_After many broken backdoors and windows,__  
__Through the valley of the love of the lost,__  
__Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down__  
__from the thrones without any innuendos,__  
__But you drown in a piece for the moment,__  
__The moment was over in time,__  
__Then it's gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right,__  
__Give me that feeling every night,__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight,__  
__Now someone understand me,__  
__I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)__[x2]_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,__  
__Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,__  
__'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,__  
__To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,__  
__Fell for the woman just when I met her__  
__Took my sweet time when I was bitter__  
__Someone understands,__  
__And she knows how to treat a fella right__  
__Give me that feeling every night__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
__Now someone understands me__  
__I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)__[x3]__  
__Who knows me better__  
__Wants to make love when I wanna fight__  
__now someone understand me__  
(I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw)_

Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran on stage when he was done. They stood there looking at each other, each unsure of who was to make the first move. Although, technically Derek had made the first move by singing that song. Finally she said screw it and jumped in his arms. Happiness surged through the both of them. The audience roared with applause, for the song or for them, they didn't know or care.

_**Derek**_

After the last band played and the results were tallied, Derek's band came in third. He didn't much care because he had Casey by his side. She held his hand as Sam went to get the award (A/N: is Sam in his band? IDK…). Third place wasn't so bad if he had her.

* * *

_Plz review! Thanks for sticking with me! _


End file.
